Harry Potter and the Duel Academy
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: Harry Potter eagerly awaits his first year at Duel Academy. Now there'll be time away from his relatives, new friends to make, and card games to play. But classes may not be the only thing happening this year.
1. Prelude

Notes: This has been bouncing around in my head for some time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Duel Academy

* * *

Ch. 1: A Prelude

The Dursleys led very boring lives. Even in this day and age, what with it being such a money making and crowd pleasing activity, they couldn't care less that Petunia Dursley's sister, Lily, was once a world famous duelist, and so was her husband. It was a forbidden subject in the house, more-so after the incident. There had been lots of reporters coming around when it happened, but they were quickly dissuaded. The entire gaming community mourned longer than the Dursleys of such a loss. Yes, Lily Potter and her husband James were murdered. What became of their son, the thought never crossed the Dursleys minds. Recently, Petunia's husband, Vernon, had noticed random people just staring at their house, if only for a minute. He thought he saw them fiddling with playing cards.

"Honestly," Vernon muttered to himself, "Our Dudley doesn't play such insipid card games, so why should they?"

Their son was barely a year old, so it was more an excuse to brush off such observations. Little did they know it was all about to catch up to them.

 **That night**

An older gentleman was walking alone. He seemed to be waiting for someone, as he kept pacing back and forth.

Then a voice called out, "Pacing again, Albus?"

"A force of habit I'm afraid, Professor McGonagall."

An older woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Where is Hagrid?" she asked.

"He'll be here soon. He's bringing Harry for us."

"He's not doing anything risky, is he?"

"I trust Hagrid with my life."

Just then, a distant roar was heard. A D-Wheel with a sidecar pulled up quickly. A very large man with a thick beard dismounted.

"A D-Wheel, Hagrid?!" McGonagall exclaimed, "Those things are dangerous. Even when our own students learn to ride them I get nervous."

"Sorry, but I was told to get here soon as possible. Principal Dumbledore, sir, Prof. McGonagall, here he is. Fell asleep on the ride over."

He gently picked up a basket containing a baby.

"Where did you get that D-Wheel from anyway?"

"Sirius Black lent it to me. Said it was the fastest way to get here. Of course, he wanted Harry to stay with him, but I told him they were your orders."

"Very good…and did you find…?"

"With a bit of help from Sirius, sir, yes, we retrieved the cards you asked for. The rest were a bit too charred. Surprised these two were untouched."

"It's a tragedy that he should lose his parents so young. These two cards were their ace monsters. I think he should hold onto them. I await seeing them in action when he joins the academy."

He placed two Duel Monster cards in an envelope. A hologram projector was fixed onto the bottom of the basket, and the envelope was set inside.

"Are you sure it's a good idea leaving him here, Albus?" McGonagall questioned, "They really are horrible people. Not one tear shed upon hearing of the death of relatives."

"They are the only family he has."

"But once he starts going to school, almost every child will recognize him as the son of the Potters, famous as they were."

"He has his mother's eyes. I believe he will also grow up with her humility. I know he'll make real friends one day, ones that won't try to take advantage of his fame."

"That was beautiful, Principal, sir," Hagrid sobbed.

"There now, Hagrid. Once he starts going to school, we'll see him again, when we have time. On top of that, I know he'll get into the academy easily."

They had reached the door, and Dumbledore rang the bell. After several seconds, they heard stomping coming towards the door. It swung open, and there was Vernon, looking very angry.

"Do you know what time it is?! What do you want?!"

His face changed from anger to one of shock.

"You," he said, pointing at Hagrid, "I know I've seen you pass by here before."

Then he pointed at McGonagall, "You've been by here more than once."

Petunia had emerged from behind Vernon.

"Who is it as this hour, Vernon? Tell them to go away and…"

She let out a gasp as she stared dumbstruck at Dumbledore.

"Hello again, Petunia," he said, calmly.

"You know this old fool, Petunia?" Vernon asked.

"Watch your mouth, Dursley, you old goat," Hagrid growled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Dumbledore started, "I think we need to have a little talk."

The three walked inside.


	2. The Early Years

Notes: I wanted to build up on the background, not just plop them into the Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh

Harry Potter and the Duel Academy

Ch. 2: The Early Years

* * *

Harry Potter didn't have an easy life. His happiest times were when he was at school. His cousin Dudley was sent to a private school, so at least he didn't have to endure his tormenting outside of home. When he started primary school, he became somewhat acquainted with a few of the kids. There was a redhead who came from a big family, a frizzy-haired girl who finished her work very quickly, and a clumsy chubby boy. While he talked to them, he didn't get a chance to really know them. His aunt and uncle always either picked him up immediately after school, or made their neighbor, an older lady who had a lot of cats, do so. His early years went by fairly quickly and were rather boring. It wasn't until he started the second half of primary school, around year three, that things starting changing. Harry was actually rather excited to start school. He was getting his supplies together in his back pack when Dudley sauntered in.

"Hey, cousin! Getting ready for your dumb old public school?"

"I'm kind of busy, Dudley."

Dudley grabbed him by the shirt.

"I was busy before with my friends this summer, but now that we have our free time, I want your birthday presents."

"I didn't get any. I never get any."

"I know there must be something you're hiding. Dad's always grumbling about how someone comes over to check on you."

"There's someone checking in on me? They never told me that."

"Of course not. Mum and Dad never even told you about your parents, did they? Except that they were stupid. Just like you!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Since the Dursleys couldn't care less about Harry, they left his old baby basket in his room. The light was emitting from underneath it. Two large holographic figures quickly formed on either side of the basket. A tall man in a purple costume and wielding a staff, who appeared to be a magician, was now on one side of the room, and a sparkling white dragon with a long nose was one the other. The magician pointed his staff at Dudley, while the dragon simply roared. Dudley was surprised enough to run out of the room. Harry was also surprised, but he was more fascinated at their appearance. The magician smiled at him, and the dragon lowered its head. As Harry reached out to touch the dragon, they vanished. Harry looked around, but then remembered he saw the light emit from his old basket. He looked and found the envelope. Inside were two Duel Monster cards and a short note.

"Duel Monsters cards? I've seen a few kids play the game, and glanced matches on TV…until Uncle Vernon changes the channel."

 _Harry,_

 _I'm sorry you had so little time with your parents. I know this doesn't make up for your loss, but these are yours by right. These two cards were your parent's ace monsters. The Black Magician was your father's, and Stardust Dragon for your mother. I know that you'll eventually enroll in Duel Academy, and I know you'll make them both very proud._

Harry checked the other side of the note, but there was no signature. He gave a small smile and placed the cards on the table beside his bed.

 **The next morning**

Harry woke up early so as to avoid seeing the Dursleys. The school wasn't that far away, so he decided to walk. Surprisingly, there was someone else waiting outside the school: the smart girl with frizzy brown hair.

"I knew there would be someone else at the school this early. Are you as excited as I am?"

"Actually, I just left early because my family is a bunch of gits."

"Oh," she looked down at the ground.

"But I applaud your enthusiasm. I'm Harry Potter."

Her head snapped up, "Harry Potter? That name sounds familiar…"

"I guess it's a common name."

"No, well, yes, maybe it is, but for another reason. I'll think of it when I least suspect later, but it's going to bug me all day. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger."

A few more kids were walking up to the entrance. A trio of redheads, two of which were twins, and the slightly chubby boy from kindergarten were among them.

"Here we are, Ronny," said one of the twins, "First day of school. We'll be sure to keep an eye on you."

"Really?" asked the younger redhead.

"Actually, we'll be really busy," replied the other twin, "So sorry, Ron. I'm sure you'll manage not to ruin your reputation…or lack thereof."

The twins walked off a ways to talk between themselves. Harry walked up to the boy left behind.

"I remember you from earlier primary school. I'm Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley," the redhead mumbled.

Hermione seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"Did you say Weasley? Apart from those twins, do you have any other brothers?"

"I actually have five brothers, counting Fred and George. I've also got a sister, but she's still in the first school."

"I knew it. I've seen your older brother on TV. He's already a famous duelist."

"You must mean Bill. Charlie's still at the Academy, and Percy's planning on going."

"I want to go there when I'm old enough."

Ron cocked his eyebrow, "You don't seem the type."

"Now look here…what was it again?"

He sighed, "Ron."

"Look, Ron. Don't judge someone before getting to know them first."

"I didn't mean to sound like I was judging, but from what I remember from school, you seemed like a real bookworm/scholar type. You always finished the assignments quickly."

"If you get your schoolwork out of the way, that leaves more time to practice playing Duel Monsters."

"I guess so…and I guess I'd better not underestimate you…what was it again?"

She smiled, "Hermione Grainger."

Ron finally had a small smile on his face. Hermione suddenly turned to face Harry.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I feel like we forgot about you."

"I know you didn't mean to," he replied, chuckling, "Unlike my aunt and uncle who do it on purpose."

As he said that, Harry couldn't help but notice the slightly chubby boy was standing off to the side, like he was the only person there. Harry knew how that felt, so he went over.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. We've been in class together before. What's your name?"

The boy looked surprised, like he never thought anyone would speak to him.

"Neville Longbottom."

Ron stifled a snicker, and Hermione nudged him.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. Do you play Duel Monsters, Neville?"

"A little, but I'm not very good at it."

"You know what it's all down to?" said a voice, "Practice and the right deck."

It was a young black boy. Next to him was another redhead.

"He's right, uh, Neville, was it?" added the redhead, in a distinct Irish accent, "You need a deck that suits your style. I already know what kind I like. Fire all the way!"

"Thanks for introducing me, Seamus," said the first boy, "I'm Dean, and I use Elemental Heroes."

Just then, the bus pulled up, and a stream of kids poured out. Dean and Seamus waved, and then took off into the crowd.

"Talk to you guys later," Dean called out.

"Let's get to class," Hermione said.

"Looks like Fred and George ran inside already," Ron said, "Figures."

As Harry walked alongside his new friends, he looked around at the other kids. There was a redheaded girl named Susan walking with her friends, a blonde girl named Hannah and a boy named Ernie. Behind them was an older boy named Cedric walking with a girl named Cho. Twin sisters of Indian heritage, Padma and Parvati, were walking with their friend Lavender. He thought he saw Fred and George with a trio of girls named Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Hermione's talk of the Duel Academy got him wondering, would all these kids be going there? Only time would tell.

 **Later**

It was finally lunch time, and Harry sat with Ron and Neville.

"So, Harry," Ron said, "Do you have any Duel Monster cards at all?"

"Funny you should ask me that. I just found these yesterday."

Harry took the two cards out of his front shirt pocket and placed them on the table.

"Wow, a Black Magician and a Stardust Dragon. They both make for great combos."

Just then, Hermione sat beside them.

"I stopped by the library real quick to print out some articles. It's about your parents, Harry."

She noticed the two cards.

"You have their ace monsters! Look at this."

 _Famous Duelist Couple Found Dead_

"It basically goes on to say they're not sure how they died, and that they left behind their son."

Harry looked at their pictures at a loss for words. Hermione noticed, and grabbed another article.

"Here's another one."

 _Duelist Couple Rises through the Ranks_

"Your parents were excellent duelists. They started off by dueling each other. You can watch videos of their duels online."

Harry perked up, "Really?"

"And someone apparently gave you their cards," Ron said.

"Too bad you don't have more," Neville said at last, "A deck is at least forty cards."

"Very true, Neville," Hermione added, "And that's not including the extra deck. By the way, Harry, you can keep those articles. I can always print new ones."

Harry smiled, "Thank you."

There was then a commotion over in another part of the cafeteria. It was Fred and George Weasley, and they were playing a tag team match of Duel Monsters. Harry and company went over to watch, but it went by so fast, they barely caught the tail end. The twins won, so the crowd dispersed.

"You can always get a rematch after school," Fred announced.

"Better luck catching a match next time, little brother," George said.

"As if you haven't seen our deck enough times," Fred said, "Seeing as how we wipe the floor with you every time."

The twins then noticed Harry.

"Hey, you're Harry Potter," George said, "Mum said we'd see you."

"We got this for you," Fred said, handing him a card, "It's a pretty nasty card, so it's more our style. But since we know your dad used 'Magicians', we thought you could use it."

It was a monster card: Old Vindictive Magician.

"Oh, speaking of cards," Hermione piped up, "Harry, I wanted you to have this."

It was another monster card: Royal Magic Library.

"I love going to the library, but I think it would suit you more."

"Wait a minute," Ron said, "He hasn't even played the game yet, and we're just assuming he's going to use a 'Spellcaster' deck like his dad?"

"Well," Harry replied, "If dad used this Black Magician, then I want to. Same goes for this Stardust Dragon."

"I've read up all the rules," Hermione said, "I can help you learn. Of course, I don't have a deck of my own yet…"

"You learn best by doing, Harry," George said.

"We can help you there," added Fred.

The bell rang, and everyone shuffled back to class.

 **Time passes**

A year flew by, and Harry had learned the game of Duel Monsters, but he still had no deck. His friends always offered to buy him one, but he settled for picking up a few cards he liked here and there until he could buy a deck of his own. The next school year, he met Ron's sister Ginny. She was a rather shy girl. There was also a boy named Colin who had apparently looked up information about his parents, as he knew quite a bit about them. There was also a blonde girl named Luna Lovegood. She seemed to keep to herself mostly, but she'd always say hello. The three new students would often hang out together, as Ron said Ginny should stick with those her age.

"Ron, be nice to your sister," Hermione reprimanded, "She can hang out with us if she wants to. She can even bring her new friends."

Ron merely grumbled in response.

 **Later**

Since the Dursleys demanded Harry come from school before dinner (or he wouldn't get any), he didn't get to spend much time with his friends beyond school. He was explaining this to his friends, and Ginny happened to be standing behind Ron. The next day…

"My mum says to invite you to our house for dinner," Ron said.

"You've asked me before, but I've told you why. My aunt and uncle are strict."

"My mum and dad will talk to them if they have to. Besides, from what you've told me, they don't serve anything worth eating."

Harry laughed, "No, they never do. Thanks, Ron."

"Don't thank me. It was—"

"Yeah, why would anyone thank Ron for anything?" Fred butted in.

"It was Ginny who was adamant about the idea," George said.

Harry looked at Ginny, "Thanks."

She blushed and nodded. She then tapped George on the shoulder and whispered something to him.

"Oh, right. Mum also said you could invite that nice Hermione girl, Ron."

Fred, George, and Ginny began to snicker.

Ron's face became as red as his hair, "What?!"

"I'd love to come," Hermione replied, "I don't think I've ever been to your house, Ron."

"It's nothing special," Ron muttered.

 **Still later**

Ron's house was very big, but rather old. The inside was very homey though. Mrs. Weasley immediately gave Harry a hug and told him he looked thin.

"I'm making a big dinner," she said.

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand.

"I work for Kaiba Corp. you know, Harry. Several people around here do. My passion, though, is that I love to tinker. You could say my love of machines was passed onto my boys."

"We've shown you videos of Bill and Charlie online," Ron said, "And you've seen Fred and George duel, did you notice the pattern?"

"They all use 'Machine' decks," Hermione answered.

"Ah, but never the same kind of machines," Mr. Weasley said.

"Bill uses some of the older cards," George said, "And he includes the Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Charlie favors 'Cyber' monsters," Fred said.

"And we've got Machiners and V-to-Z," they both said.

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron looked embarrassed, "I use Vehicroids and Deformers, but it's not perfected."

"No deck is perfect, Ron," replied Mr. Weasley, "It's up to you to make it work."

"He's absolutely right, Ron," Hermione added.

Ron looked at her, "And what kind of deck have you got, then?"

"I decided to go for a 'Warrior' theme."

"Ginny's the only one who doesn't use Machines," Ron said, "I think I saw her using Birds."

"We've been teaching her," Fred said.

"We've all been teaching her, really." George added, "Bill was the one who started. She could beat Ron now."

They had a good laugh, apart from Ron who simply grumbled under his breath.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

 **More time passes**

Another year came and went, and nothing truly noteworthy occurred. Life went on as usual. The year after that, though, was when Percy started Duel Academy and Charlie graduated from it. Two years later, Fred and George went as well. It wasn't until year nine of secondary school that the special field trip was planned. It was a tradition every year now. A large man with a bushy beard, and an older man with a very long, grey beard, came by to invite would be applicants on a tour of the local Duel Academy. When the older gentleman, who revealed himself to be the principal of the academy, made his announcement, Harry felt almost as though the man was looking right at him.

"What did he say his name was?" Harry asked.

"That's Principal Dumbledore," Hermione answered, "He's in charge of the Duel Academy. He was a great duelist himself once."

"Won't we need a guardian's permission to go on this trip?" Harry wondered, aloud, "My aunt and uncle would never—"

"Harry James Potter?" said a voice.

Harry looked up to see Principal Dumbledore standing there, along with the large, bearded man.

"Forgive me, but you look just like your father. He and your mother were some of my favorite students. I extend to you a personal invitation for this tour."

"My, how you've grown, Harry," said the large man.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid, I guess you could say I'm a security guard at the academy. I've known you since you were a baby."

"You have?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and then Hagrid suddenly had a shocked look on his face.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

Hagrid walked off, still saying, "I should NOT have said that."

Before Harry could speak, Dumbledore answered, "All in good time, Harry. Perhaps we can talk a bit better on the tour tomorrow?"

He then walked away.

"Well," Ron said, "That wasn't weird or creepy in any way."

"It's obvious," Hermione said, "If they knew your parents, then they'd know about you."

Harry let the matter drop, but he'd be sure to ask questions at the academy.

 **The next day**

The Duel Academy was everything Harry dreamt it would be. Fred and George, clad in yellow uniforms, came to greet the visiting students. Their older brother Percy, clad in a blue uniform, was there as well.

"Harry," Percy began, "Work hard and you too will rise through the ranks quickly like me. I was in Obelisk Blue before I knew it."

Harry was about to reply, when he noticed that boy Cedric Diggory, also dressed in blue; he arrived to greet his girlfriend Cho Chang. Harry had thought before about trying to talk to her in the cafeteria, but hearing her go on and on to her friends about how great Cedric was made him keep quiet. Harry also noticed another school was paying the academy a visit. It was a rather elite private school. Principal Dumbledore had finally shown up.

"Welcome, prospective students," he said, "You are here so you can tour the grounds and get a taste of what awaits you should you choose to enroll here. This way, please."

They were shown various classrooms, sports fields, and the four dormitories.

"Depending on how well you do on the entry exam," Dumbledore explained, "Determines in which dorm you will begin your education: Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. The last dorm is divided between the boys and girls. All female students automatically begin in the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm."

Hermione raised her hand, "That doesn't seem very challenging, and what about our friends?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Ms. Granger, I believe? You have excellent grades. There will be plenty of other challenges to test you. There are regular matches between dorms, for instance. As to the matter of your friends, all students are free to visit the other dorms at the appropriate hours. Let us continue."

The Osiris Red dorm was small, but at least it looked taken care of. Ra Yellow was larger and more uniform, not to mention nicer looking. Both of the Obelisk Blue dorms were very large and luxurious. As they were passing the blue dorm, Harry noticed a group of kids looking the building over. A blonde boy was in the middle, flanked by a large boy on either side, while a tall black boy and a girl stood behind the blonde boy.

"So this is where we'll be staying?" the blonde boy said to his posse, "I suppose it'll do."

The two large boys chuckled.

"I wouldn't be caught dead at any of the other dorms," said the black boy.

"It's bad enough I have to share space with the likes of that Granger girl," the girl griped.

"My father already gave me a deck," said the blonde, "Cards passed down through the family. Only the best for the Malfoys, that's what my father always says."

This piqued Harry's interest. He walked over to them, with Ron, Hermione, and Neville following reluctantly.

"Can I have a look?"

The quintet turned to look at him.

"I've never seen you before," said the blonde, "You're not from our school, are you?"

"No, but I will be coming here next year."

"Wait a minute, you're that Potter kid. The son of those duelists that died."

He glanced at the other three.

"You have strange taste in friends. Chubby and the girl, don't know them, but I know a Weasley when I see one. My father sees your father now and then at his menial job. Your name isn't important, but mine is: Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Now that you know who we are, I suggest you prepare to ditch those other guys once you enroll here."

Harry simply looked at him, "I've already made my choice, thanks."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Let's get this tour over with. The sooner we don't have to mingle with these losers, the better."

 **Later**

The schools were preparing to leave. Dumbledore called Harry aside.

"I thought perhaps I should explain a few things before you go, but we can talk more next year. You'll be enlisting?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good…your parents were fine students and duelists. Their deaths were felt all over the dueling community. It was myself, Hagrid, and another professor that delivered you to your aunt and uncle. You may think us cruel, considering how they treat you, but I felt it best you stayed with your only blood relatives. We made sure to always check up on you to make sure they gave you the basic needs. I'm sorry we could not do more, or even tell you about this sooner, but our duties here, the Dursley's attitudes, and not wanting to overwhelm you…all I can say is I hope you do not resent us for our decision."

"I do hate being there, but I've made friends."

"You may look like your father, Harry, but your eyes and your personality are like that of your mother. Your story did not have a pleasant beginning, but I can tell you have the makings of a great future. Your parents would be proud."

Harry started to get teary-eyed, "Thank you, sir."

As he quickly dried his eyes, he said, "Sir, I don't suppose you know how they died?"

"Alas, Harry, our time is up, but in due time, all shall be revealed. Cheerio!"

"Come on, Harry," Ron called, "You don't want to miss the bus!"

"Be right there," Harry replied, but when he turned back, "Thank you anyway, sir—"

Dumbledore had already disappeared. Harry noticed something in his front shirt pocket. Along with his Black Magician and Stardust Dragon, there were two more cards, both monsters: Skilled Black Magician and Debris Dragon.

 **Even later**

"So he told you all that, gave you those cards and left?" Hermione repeated, "How odd…"

"I heard he was a little out there from Fred and George," Ron said.

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing. He did say he'd tell you more once you enrolled. Also, those cards he gave you are perfect for getting your parent's monsters onto the field sooner."

"Now I really can't wait to start at the academy. Enrollment can't happen soon enough," Harry replied.


	3. Enrollment Day pt1

Notes: Card games, finally

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh

Harry Potter and the Duel Academy

Ch. 3: Enrollment Day part 1

* * *

It was Harry's birthday today, and while he thought Ron and Hermione might spend the day with him, he never expected much. This birthday, however, would be different. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Who in blazes is banging on the door?!" Vernon yelled, "Answer it, boy!"

Harry was already almost at the door. He opened it to see…

"Hello there, Harry."

"Hagrid?"

"That's right. Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Hagrid gave Harry a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Hagrid, but that can't be the only reason you're here."

"You're right. I also came to help you get ready for the academy. Enrollment's not that far away."

"But I don't have any money, and—"

"And I'll not pay for that boy to go to some pointless card game school taught by an old crackpot!" Vernon interrupted.

Hagrid glared at him, "Never…insult Albus Dumbledore…in front of me."

Vernon backed away. Hagrid turned to Harry and his expression softened.

"As for money, we'll take care of that. Come on."

Harry gave a short wave to his family before he left.

 **Soon**

Hagrid had led Harry to the bank.

"Fourteen years old already. I can hardly believe it."

"Are we here to set up an account, Hagrid?"

"Not exactly."

The bank teller looked up.

"Hagrid, so nice to see you again. Running an errand for Dumbledore?"

"Yes and no. I'm here to get Harry Potter started, as it were."

"Potter?" the teller looked at Harry, "You're their son. They left you quite the sum."

"They did?"

"You didn't think they left you with nothing, did you? Your dad came from a well-off family, you know. Now that you're going to attend our school, you can access the money your parents left you. Just try not to splurge."

Harry thought that wise, so only took out what he might need. He also received a debit card. They then stopped to get Harry a cellphone.

"I don't have one myself, but I reckon you could use one."

Harry grinned as he called up Ron and Hermione. Afterwards, Hagrid took him to the academy to shop for cards.

"We can do that?"

"The biggest and best card shop is at the academy. It's open to anyone."

Once there, Harry could at last buy the cards he wanted. He got plenty of cards that supported the Black Magician and Stardust Dragon. Ron and Hermione soon arrived to join him. Surprisingly, Ginny was already at the card shop with Luna and Neville.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"It's a secret," Neville replied.

"Shut up," Ginny muttered.

"We're buying you a present," Luna admitted.

"That was supposed to be a surprise," Ginny said.

"Well he doesn't know what card you'll get him…mostly because you haven't found one yet."

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Ginny rushed here as soon as possible to get you something," Luna explained.

Ginny blushed, "Let's just keep looking."

She shoved Neville and Luna to another section of the store. Harry shrugged, not knowing what to think. Ron rolled his eyes, while Hermione gave a little smile. They soon walked outside.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I insist we treat you for lunch on your birthday."

"I appreciate the thought, but if anything, I should treat all of you."

"Well we have to get you something…"

She cleared her throat at Ron and motioned towards the card shop.

"Oh…yeah," Ron hesitantly said, "Be right back."

The two rushed off, bumped into Hagrid, and went inside.

"Got these for you, Harry," Hagrid said, handing him a pair of cards, "Happy birthday."

They were both monster cards: Baby Dragon and Thousand Dragon.

"I noticed you got the Time Wizard card. These should go with it."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Ron and Hermione had come back.

"Here we are, Harry," Hermione said.

"I got you Knight's Title and Black Magician Knight," Ron said.

"And I got you Skilled White Magician, Proof of Dragon Destruction, Buster Blader, and Fusion."

"I can't believe I forgot these, and after I picked up Super Magical Swordsman – Black Paladin. Thanks, guys."

They shared a hug. Right then, Ginny came outside with Luna and Neville.

"Harry," Neville said, "I got you Holy Elf, because it has good defense."

"I got you Witch of the Black Forest," Luna said, "It has a handy searching effect."

Ginny took a deep breath and stepped forward, "I bought you Saint Magician. It lets you bring back a Spell card from the Graveyard to your hand. You'll be using a lot of Spells in a Magician deck."

"Thank you, all three of you. I can't wait to see you all at the academy. Yours was especially thoughtful, Ginny."

She had a big smile on her face, and softly said, "My pleasure, Harry."

"Are we going to eat or what?" Ron griped.

Hermione smacked him in the chest.

"That's right," Harry said, "You three are free to join us. Right, Hagrid?"

"It's your birthday, Harry. Course I think I better pay for me own meal."

Hagrid sort of trailed off, but Harry thought he heard him say something about 'medicinal purposes'.

 **Later**

It was a great, filling meal. It was getting late, so everyone said their goodbyes. Hagrid walked Harry home.

"Don't forget, Harry. Apart from the written exam, you'll have to duel someone. Sometimes it's a professor, but other times it's a former student."

"A former student? That means the duel's going to tough."

"Best way to learn, Harry. Still, it's best you start from the bottom. Course I never left Osiris Red, what with being expelled…I shouldn't have told you that."

"Why were you…?"

"Long story, maybe later…anyway, you just practice until late August when it's time. I know you'll do great. Good night."

Harry decided he better plan his deck for anything.

 **Time passes**

At last, the day had come. As Harry prepared to leave, the Dursleys more or less ignored him. He even said goodbye, just to see if he'd get a reaction…no such luck. Harry ran as fast as he could to the Duel Academy. He was ready. Upon arriving, he could see the test hall was packed. Most of the kids from his previous school were here, and so were those stuck up kids from that private school. The written exam part was definitely the hardest, but he'd make up for it in the dueling section. The dueling arena was filled to the brim. All the applicants were seated on one side. The current students and previous students sat on the other side. Draco and his cronies sat at the very top, as if looking down on everyone else. They even already had on their Obelisk Blue uniforms. At the bottom were the professors, even Principal Dumbledore. All around were the different kids he'd met from before.

"There you are, Harry."

It was Hermione, and Ron was with her.

"I know I passed that written exam," she said.

"I know I failed it," Ron said, "Oh, and before I left, Ginny said to tell you to knock 'em dead, Harry."

Harry smiled and continued looking around.

"Hey, Harry! So nice to see you," said George.

"I know you'll do better than Ron here," Fred joked.

"I see you're still in Ra Yellow," Ron observed.

"All in good time, little brother," Fred replied.

"There's Bill down there," George said, "Just a few rows above the professors."

A tall redhead with shoulder length hair stood imposingly in the stands.

"How very amusing, he's trying to look intimidating," Fred added.

"Charlie and Percy are right next to him," Ron said.

Charlie was more bulky, and slouched across two seats, looking bored. Percy was thinner and gave off this self-important vibe. Harry had met all three of them when they visited around the holidays.

"This is so exciting," Hermione said, "Look there. That's Nymphadora Tonks. She's a great duelist."

A woman with purple hair was also slouched in her chair, but she looked excited to be there.

"And there's good old Oliver Wood," Fred pointed out.

A tall, somewhat burly man with short brown hair was sitting a few seats from Tonks. He appeared to be dozing off.

"He would always assume command of the inter-house duels," George explained, "Sometimes just as a means of tracking progress, but usually to see if you qualify to move up to the next dorm. Well, we're off to join the girls, but we'll be watching."

"Especially your duel, Ron," Fred added, "Better hope you don't get Bill…or Charlie…or even Percy…"

They walked off to join Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. That's when Harry also noticed Cedric giving a pep talk to Hannah, Susan, and Ernie. Cho Chang was giving words of encouragement to Padma, Parvati, and Lavender. At last, one of the professors stood up, holding a microphone.

"Students to be, if I could have your attention, please. My name is Professor McGonagall. I shall call your names alphabetically, and you are to come down here. You will then be assigned an opponent."

She then starting calling different names, but Harry was only half listening, knowing it would take a while for him to be called on.

"Abbott, Hannah…Bones, Susan…Brown, Lavender…Crabbe, Vincent…Finnegan, Seamus…"

Harry started to look over his cards repeatedly.

"Granger, Hermione…Greengrass, Daphne…Goyle, Gregory…Longbottom, Neville…"

Hermione rushed down the steps once she was called. Neville, meanwhile, slowly and nervously started down the steps. Hermione was directed to her spot, and was excited to see who her opponent was.

"Wow, I get to duel Nymphadora Tonks."

She winced in response, "Please don't mention my first name. Just Tonks will do."

"Oh…okay, Tonks."

HG: 8000

NT: 8000

"As your senior, I'll go first. I banish the top three cards from my deck to activate the field spell Toon Kingdom."

A large book opened with a pop-up castle above her head.

"I summon Toon Alligator."

Toon Alligator

Lv. 4

Water

Reptile

800/1600

A cartoon alligator with a big smile and a large axe appeared.

"Now I tribute Toon Alligator to special summon Toon Daemon."

Toon Summoned Skull

Lv. 6

Dark

Fiend/Toon/Effect

2500/1200

A cartoon demonic skeleton jumped out of the book with a mad giggle.

"Now I set two cards. Your move, Granger"

"Since you control a monster, and I control no monsters, I special summon Level Warrior."

Level Warrior

Lv. 3

Light

Warrior/Effect

300/600

A figure appeared in a red jumpsuit and cape. Three stars adorned its body.

"Since I special summoned it, its level is now four."

"I'll activate my trap Toon Mask. I can special summon a Toon monster from my hand or deck that has a level equal to or less than the monster you summoned. I choose Toon Mermaid."

Toon Mermaid

Lv. 4

Water

Aqua/Toon

1400/1500

A cartoon mermaid inside a giant clam emerged from the book.

"Very clever, Tonks, but now I activate Dual Summon to bring out Drill Synchron."

Drill Synchron

Lv. 3

Earth

Machine/Tuner/Effect

800/300

A round machine on treads appeared. It had a drill on its head, and one for each hand.

"Now I'll tune my level three Drill Synchron with my now level four Level Warrior to Synchro summon Lightning Warrior."

Lightning Warrior

Lv. 7

Light

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

2400/1200

A blonde, spiky-haired warrior clad in white armor appeared with a bolt of lightning.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I summon Dark Rabbit."

Dark Rabbit

Lv. 4

Dark

Beast

1100/1500

A cartoon rabbit bounced around on its long, spindly legs.

"Now I tribute both Toon Mermaid and Dark Rabbit to special summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon."

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon

Lv. 8

Light

Dragon/Toon

3000/2500

A small blue, wide-eyed dragon jumped out of the book and gave an insane laugh.

"Now's the time," Hermione said, "I activate my quick-play spell Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) to destroy your Toon Kingdom."

"In that case, I activate my trap Magic Jammer. I discard a card to negate and destroy your Cyclone."

"Then I activate my counter trap Bribe of the Demonic Palace (Dark Bribe). I negate and destroy your Magic Jammer, but you draw a card. Regardless, your Toon Kingdom is destroyed, and thus your Toons are destroyed."

The book faded away, and then the two Toons exploded. Tonks lightly clapped her hands.

"Well played. I end my turn."

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now, by tributing a Warrior-type monster, I can special summon Turret Warrior from my hand."

Turret Warrior

Lv. 5

Earth

Warrior/Effect

1200/2000

A large humanoid stone monster with turrets on its shoulders took the place of Lightning Warrior.

"Since I special summoned it this way, it gains attack equal to the original attack of the tribute monster."

(TW: 1200/2000 -3600/2000)

I activate the spell Revive Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring back Lightning Warrior. I also summon Speed Warrior."

Speed Warrior

Lv. 2

Wind

Warrior/Effect

900/400

This warrior had a breathing mask and wheels on his boots.

"On the turn I summon Speed Warrior, during the battle phase I can double his original attack. Go, Speed Warrior!"

(SW: 900/400-1800/400)

Speed Warrior skated across the field and kicked Tonks.

NT: 6200

"Your turn, Turret Warrior!"

The turrets rained down a barrage of shots.

NT: 2600

"Finally, I attack with Lightning Warrior!"

The last warrior shot a bolt of lightning at Tonks.

NT: 200

"Not quite final, is it?" Tonks joked, "But I don't think any move I could make will save me this time. I surrender…Brava!"

"Excellently played, Miss Granger," Principal Dumbledore chimed in, "We're proud to have you with us. Welcome to our Duel Academy."

Hermione had a big smile on her face as they directed her to a new seat.

"I knew she'd ace the duel," Harry said, looking over at a shocked Ron.

"Wicked," was all Ron could say, not taking his eyes off Hermione as she sat down.

Harry smiled to himself at Ron's behavior, but then turned his attention towards Neville. He didn't nearly fare as well against Bill Weasley.

NL: 8000

BW: 8000

"Seniors first," Bill said, "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick."

Red-Eyes B. Chick

Lv. 1

Dark

Dragon/Effect

800/500

A black baby dragon emerged from a red egg.

"I tribute it to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Red-Eyes B. Dragon

Lv. 7

Dark

Dragon

2400/2000

There was a flash of light, and now a large black dragon landed on the field.

"I activate Fusion (Polymerization) on Red-Eyes and Meteor Dragon to summon Meteor Black Dragon."

Meteor B. Dragon

Lv. 8

Fire

Dragon/Fusion

3500/2000

The black dragon fused with a dragon whose body was a meteor, to create a massive purple dragon with volcanic veins running through its body.

"I activate Revive Dead to bring back my Red-Eyes, then tribute it to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

Lv. 9

Dark

Dragon/Effect

2400/2000

A gigantic, armored black dragon with enormous wings now dominated the field.

"Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack for each Dragon-type in my graveyard."

(R-EDD: 2400/2000-3300/2000)

"I end my turn."

Neville was, understandably, quaking in his boots.

"I summon Evil Thorn."

Evil Thorn

Lv. 1

Dark

Plant/Effect

100/300

A shriveled looking plant with a grenade on it sprung up.

"I tribute this card to do 300 damage to you."

The plant's grenade shot out multiple thorns.

BW: 7700

"Then I can special summon two more Evil Thorn from my deck, but their effects are negated."

Two more plants sprouted.

"Now I activate Dual Summon to bring out Night-Rose Knight."

Twilight Rose Knight

Lv. 3

Dark

Warrior/Tuner/Effect

1000/1000

A sword-wielding woman clad in dark armor appeared.

"Her effect lets me special summon a level four or lower Plant-type monster from my graveyard. Here's my third Evil Thorn. Now I'll tune my level three Night-Rose Knight with my three level one Evil Thorns. I Synchro summon Splendid Rose."

Splendid Rose

Lv. 6

Wind

Plant/Synchro/Effect

2200/2000

A tall blonde woman clad in green appeared. She had roses around her ankles, and long thorny vines coming out of her back.

"I banish a Plant monster from my graveyard to half the attack of your Meteor Black Dragon."

(MBD: 3500/2000-1750/2000)

"Now I'll attack your dragon with my Rose."

She whipped the dragon with her vines.

BW: 7250

"Very good, Longbottom, but now my Darkness Dragon gains another 300 attack."

(R-EDD: 3300/2000-3600/2000)

"Oh…um…I play the spell Fake Seed (Seed of Deception) to special summon a level two or lower Plant monster from my hand. I choose Phoenixian Seed."

Phoenxian Seed

Lv. 2

Fire

Plant/Effect

800/0

A seed with one large eye and small red leaves appeared.

"Now I tribute it to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand."

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis

Lv. 8

Fire

Plant/Effect

2200/0

In place of the seed was a cluster of red flowers with a bird-like head and wing-like leaves.

"I end my turn."

"You should have summoned it in defense. I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I activate Fusion Recovery to bring the Fusion spell and a fusion material monster to my hand. I pick Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Now I'll use my Fusion spell on my Red-Eyes and my Daemon's Summon to bring forth Black Daemon's Dragon."

B. Skull Dragon

Lv. 9

Dark

Dragon/Fusion

3200/2500

A large, black skeletal dragon flew onto the field.

"Black Daemon's Dragon will attack your Splendid Rose."

The dragon shot a massive fireball at the plant woman.

NL: 7000

"And that leaves Darkness Dragon to attack your Amaryllis."

The great black dragon unleashed a wave of fire at the flowers.

NL: 5600

"When my Amaryllis is destroyed, you take 800 damage."

BW: 6450

"I end my turn."

"I set a monster, then during my end phase, I remove a Plant monster in my graveyard from play to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense. I end my turn."

"Nothing to do but defend, Longbottom? I summon Mecha Hunter."

Mechanicalchaser

Lv. 4

Dark

Machine

1850/800

A round, six-armed robot floated onto the field. Each arm ended in a weapon.

"Mecha Hunter, destroy Amaryllis."

The machine sliced up the flowers.

"You take another 800 points of damage."

BW: 5650

"Black Daemon's, destroy the face down monster."

The dragon shot a fireball at the face down card.

Violet Witch

Lv. 4

Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

1100/1200

A woman adorned with leaves was burned to a crisp.

"When Violet Witch is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can add a Plant monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand."

"Darkness Dragon, direct attack!"

NL: 2000

"I end my turn."

"I set a monster, then remove a Plant-type from my graveyard to special summon Amaryllis again. I end my turn."

"I summon Machine Sergeant."

Robotic Knight

Lv. 4

Fire

Machine

1600/1800

A robot with a sword in its right hand, and a Gatling gun for its left hand now stood on the field.

"Sergeant, attack Amaryllis."

BW: 4850

"Mecha Hunter, attack the face down monster."

Out popped a thorny vine monster.

Lord Poison

Lv. 4

Water

Plant/Effect

1500/1000

"When Lord Poison is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Plant monster from my graveyard. I choose Splendid Rose."

"You remembered to place your monster in defense, but it won't do you any good. Black Daemon's, destroy the Rose. Then Darkness Dragon will attack directly."

NL: 0

Neville looked very disappointed. Bill walked up to him and held out his hand.

"You made a few mistakes due to being nervous, but I can see you have great potential. See me again when you become stronger."

Neville gave a small smile as he shook Bill's hand.

"I see you did rather well on the written exam," McGonagall said, "You've earned your place here, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville was now sitting close to Hermione.

"I can't believe they let that loser into the academy," Draco grumbled.

"Macmillan, Ernest…Malfoy, Draco…Parkinson, Pansy…Patil, Padma…Patil, Parvati…"

Draco now had a smile on his face, "Time to show these fools how to duel."


	4. Enrollment Day pt2

Notes: A lot more card games (no motorcycles…yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh

Harry Potter and the Duel Academy

Ch. 4: Enrollment Day part 2

* * *

Draco swaggered into the arena. Charlie Weasley was there to be his opponent.

"I've heard of you, Malfoy," Charlie said, "Your parents bought your way into Obelisk Blue."

"So what if they did? I'm still the best duelist here."

"Well then, now's your chance to prove it."

DM: 8000

CW: 8000

"Graduates first, I think. I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon."

Proto-Cyber Dragon

Lv. 3

Light

Machine/Effect

1100/600

A worm-like robot that vaguely looked like a dragon appeared.

"I'll set two cards, and then use the Fusion spell on my Lesser Dragon and Giant Idol of Steel (Steel Ogre Grotto #1) to make Metal Dragon."

Metal Dragon

Lv. 6

Wind

Machine/Fusion

1850/1700

A serpentine metal dragon floated onto the field.

"I end my turn."

"Get ready to lose. Since you have monsters, and I have none, I special summon Vice Dragon."

Vice Dragon

Lv. 5

Dark

Dragon/Effect

2000/2400

A muscular purple dragon came onto the field.

"However, since he was special summoned, his attack and defense are halved."

(VD: 2000/2400-1000/1200)

"Then I summon Lord of Dragon – Dragons Ruler."

Lord of D.

Lv. 4

Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

1200/1100

A man clad in draconic armor and a billowing cape now stood before Draco.

"Then I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon. I can special summon two Dragon monsters. I choose my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Lv. 8

Light

Dragon

3000/2500

A large light-blue dragon appeared with a roar. Then another just like it appeared.

"I activate my trap Attack Reflector Unit. I tribute my Proto-Cyber Dragon to special summon Cyber Barrier Dragon."

Cyber Barrier Dragon

Lv. 6

Light

Machine/Effect

800/2800

A shiny new robot dragon robot took the place of the old one.

"Are you trying to insult me with that thing's pathetic attack power? Vice Dragon, destroy it!"

"I activate Barrier's effect: I can negate your attack."

"That does it. Blue-Eyes, destroy the fake dragon!"

"I activate my other trap: Magic-Arm Shield. I take control of your Dragon Lord and make it the new attack target."

The great dragon fried the Dragon Lord.

CW: 6200

"You still took the damage? Serves you right for taking what's mine. Second Blue-Eyes, destroy the Barrier Dragon!"

CW: 4800

"I end my turn."

"Pot of Greed…then I set a card. Now I equip Break Draw to my Metal Dragon. When it destroys a monster, I draw a card. I attack Vice Dragon."

DM: 7150

"I draw. Turn end."

"I set a monster. Now my Blue-Eyes will attack your Metal Dragon."

"I activate my trap: Protective Seal Wall of Light (Wall of Revealing Light). By paying a multiple of 1000 life points, monsters you control with an attack equal to or less than the amount can't attack. I pay 3000."

CW: 1800

Draco looked furious, "I end my turn."

"Metal Dragon attacks your face down monster."

The destroyed monster was a giant, shiny white egg.

The White Stone of Legend

Lv. 1

Light

Dragon/Tuner

300/250

"When my White of Legend is sent to the graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand."

"I draw. Turn end."

"Is this your best strategy? I'll find a way around this trap. In fact, I'm so sure of it, I'll end my turn now."

"Don't get overconfident, Draco. I summon Cyber Larva."

Cyber Larva

Lv. 1

Light

Machine/Effect

400/600

A tiny worm-like machine dragon appeared.

"Still summoning weak monsters?" Draco taunted.

"I end my turn. Break Draw is sent to the graveyard."

Draco looked at his hand and smirked, "I play the spell Cyclone to destroy your trap. Then I summon Spear Dragon."

Spear Dragon

Lv. 4

Wind

Dragon/Effect

1900/0

A blue dragon with a long nose flew into play.

"Now I play Fusion on my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Lv. 12

Light

Dragon/Fusion

4500/3800

The three dragons combined into a larger, three-headed dragon.

"How's this for a high attack? Attack his Cyber Larva!"

"I knew you couldn't resist attacking what you perceived was the weaker card. When targeted for an attack, my Larva makes it so I take no battle damage this turn. Plus when destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another Cyber Larva."

"Spear Dragon will destroy your Metal Dragon, regardless of no damage. It then switches to defense mode. I end my turn."

"I set a card, and then activate the spell Power Bond. I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to create Cyber End Dragon."

Cyber End Dragon

Lv. 10

Light

Machine/Fusion/Effect

4000/2800

The three snake-like robot dragons merged into a great three-headed robot dragon with wings.

Thanks to Power Bond, its attack power is doubled."

(CED: 4000/2800-8000/2800)

"Attack his Blue-Eyes."

DM: 3650

"I know about Power Bond. You take damage equal to the amount of attack gained. That means you'll lose 4000 at the end of your turn. You lose, you fool!"

"I activate my quick-spell Fusion Cancellation to split my Cyber End Dragon back into three Cyber Dragons."

Cyber Dragon

Lv. 5

Light

Machine/Effect

2100/1600

"The first Cyber Dragon will destroy your Spear Dragon. Then the other two will attack directly."

DM: 0

Draco was in shock, "I…lost?"

"I won't deny you're a good duelist, Draco," Charlie said, "But you have a lot to learn. There's more to it than just power. I hope one day you're good enough to defeat all of us."

Draco simply scowled, "I only lost because you had the luck of the draw!"

He then stormed off into the stands…and yet, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think about what Charlie said. The announcements continued…

"Potter, Harry…Smith, Zacharias…Thomas, Dean…Weasley, Ronald…Zabini, Blaise…"

Harry took a deep breath as he started down the stairs. The former students began talking among themselves.

"So it's finally Harry's turn," Bill said.

"Wotcher! Who gets to duel him?" Tonks asked.

"I'll do it," Percy spoke up.

"You, Perce?" asked Charlie, "Fine by me, but try to loosen up. It's not like he's playing to save the world."

"It's still a test. So I must show no mercy."

Harry was already standing on his side of the field when Percy strode up, chest puffed out.

"Hi, Percy."

Percy gave him a cold stare, "Let's duel. I'll go first. I play the field spell Geartown. I can summon Antique Gear monsters with one less tribute. I summon Antique Gear Engineer."

Ancient Gear Engineer

Lv. 5

Earth

Machine/Effect

1500/1500

An old-looking humanoid robot with a drill on one hand appeared.

"I use the spell Dual Summon to bring out Antique Gear Beast."

Ancient Gear Beast

Lv. 6

Earth

Machine/Effect

2000/2000

An old-looking robot wolf/cat creature was now on the field.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Skilled Black Magician."

Skilled Dark Magician

Lv. 4

Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

1900/1700

A purple-robed man now came into play.

"I use my own Dual Summon to bring out Breaker the Magical Warrior."

A Spell Counter appeared on the right shoulder of Skilled Dark Magician.

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Lv. 4

Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

1600/1000

A warrior in red magician-like armor and cape appeared. He held a sword and shield.

"When summoned, Breaker gets a Spell Counter. It boosts his attack by 300."

(BtMW: 1600/1000-1900/1000)

"Now I play the spell Magic Power Grasp."

A Spell Counter appeared on Skilled Black Magician's left shoulder.

"This card lets me target any other card that can have a Spell Counter placed on it and do so. Then I add another Magic Power Grasp from my deck to my hand. I choose Skilled Black Magician. Now that he has three Spell Counters, I tribute him to special summon Black Magician from my deck."

A Spell Counter lit up on the Skilled Black Magician's chest plate, and then there was a flash of light. A tall man in a purple outfit and wielding a long, green staff now took his place on the field.

Dark Magician

Lv. 7

Dark

Spellcaster

2500/2100

"Black Magician, attack his Antique Gear Beast!"

"I activate my trap: Hero Meeting. You choose a random card in my hand. If it's a monster that can be special summoned, I can do so."

"You only have one card in your hand."

"In that case, I summon Antique Gear Knight."

Ancient Gear Knight

Lv. 4

Earth

Machine/Gemini/Effect

1800/500

Another old machine now took to the field. Its left hand was a javelin, and its right hand was a gear-shaped shield.

"Since it's a Dual (Gemini) monster, it doesn't have its effect yet," Percy mentioned.

"Good to know. Black Magician continues his attack on the Beast."

The mage shot out a ball of energy from his staff at the machine.

PW: 7500

"Breaker will attack your Engineer."

A sword swipe destroyed the robot.

PW: 7100

"Finally I activate the continuous spell Barrier of the Magic Tribe (Arcane Barrier). I end my turn."

"You should have destroyed my Geartown with your Breaker. I tribute my Gear Knight to summon Antique Gear Golem."

Ancient Gear Golem

Lv. 8

Earth

Machine/Effect

3000/3000

An enormous old machine now towered over the field.

"I'll attack your Breaker."

The Golem smashed its great fist into the warrior-mage.

HP: 6900

"When a Spellcaster is destroyed, I can place a Spell Counter on my Barrier."

"I end my turn. Just try and defeat my Golem."

Harry drew a card and looked at his hand, "I can't destroy it…yet. I summon Royal Magic Library."

Royal Magical Library

Lv. 4

Light

Spellcaster/Effect

0/2000

"You summoned a monster with zero attack in attack position?"

"I did, so I can take advantage of its effect. I activate my other Magic Power Grasp which ends up placing two Spell Counters on my Library. I add another Magic Power Grasp to my hand from my deck. Then I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. This gives my Library another Spell Counter. Now I remove all three Spell Counters from my Library in order to draw another card. I play the spell Protective Seal Swords of Light (Swords of Revealing Light). You can't attack for three turns. I end my turn."

Percy drew, "I end my turn."

"I switch my Library into defense mode, and then set a monster. I end my turn."

"I end my turn," Percy said, again.

"I set another monster, and then activate my last Magic Power Grasp on my Library. This gives it two more Spell Counters, making a total of three, which I remove to draw a card. I equip my Library with Ring of Magnetism. This lowers its attack and defense by 500, but your monsters have to attack it."

(RML: 0/2000-0/1500)

"I end my turn."

"I don't know what you're planning, Potter, but this is your last chance to stop my Golem. I end my turn. Your Swords are gone now."

"I summon Apprentice Magician."

Apprentice Magician

Lv. 2

Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

400/800

A young, blonde, bandana-wearing mage stood next to Black Magician.

"His effect lets me put a Spell Counter on my Barrier. I end my turn."

"Very foolish, Potter. I activate Pot of Greed, and then I summon Antique Gear Soldier."

Ancient Gear Soldier

Lv. 4

Earth

Machine/Effect

1300/1300

A gun-toting robot appeared.

"Now I use Fusion on my Golem and two other Antique Gear monsters in my hand to create Antique Gear Ultimate Golem."

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem

Lv. 10

Earth

Machine/Fusion/Effect

4400/3400

It looked like the regular Golem had become a centaur, and its left arm was now a massive claw.

"Thanks for the Spell Counters, Percy. I can draw a card."

"Draw all you like. You really want me to attack your Library? Then I shall do so!"

The new Golem brought down its mighty claw upon the Library.

"My Ultimate Golem inflicts piercing damage if the target is in defense."

HP: 4000

"My Soldier will attack one of your Apprentice Magician."

It fired its gun at the would-be mage.

HP: 3100

"When my Apprentice is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a level two or lower Spellcaster from my deck in face-down defense. Plus that adds another Spell Counter to my Barrier."

"You should be more worried about how you'll deal with my Ultimate Golem. I end my turn."

"Time to flip up my monsters. First…"

Saint Magician (Magician of Faith)

Lv. 1

Light

Spellcaster/Effect

300/400

A young, purple-haired woman appeared, only to be destroyed.

"Saint Magician lets me bring a Spell card back from the graveyard to my hand. Next…"

Old Vindictive Magician

Lv. 2

Dark

Spellcaster/Flip/Effect

"I can destroy one of your monsters. I choose your Soldier."

"You're mad. Why would you choose the least threatening?"

"I know that if I was to destroy your Ultimate Golem, you could summon your regular Golem. I want that monster out of the way. I now send my Barrier and Saint Magician to the graveyard to draw as many cards as it had counters. That's four total. Now I summon Debris Dragon."

Debris Dragon

Lv. 4

Wind

Dragon/Tuner/Effect

1000/2000

A small white dragon appeared. It looked like a miniature version of Stardust Dragon.

"His effect lets me special summon a monster with 500 attack or less from my graveyard, but its effect is negated. I choose Apprentice Magician. Now I'll tune my level four Debris Dragon with my two level two magicians to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon."

Stardust Dragon

Lv. 8

Wind

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

2500/2000

A large, shiny white dragon with large wings now stood on the field. It extended its long neck towards the Golem and let out a roar.

"I also activate the spell Dual Summon. I tribute my face-down monster to summon Black Magician Girl."

Dark Magician Girl

Lv. 6

Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

2000/1700

A blonde mage in a pink and blue outfit, who looked to be in her teens, took her place next to her master. She waved at the Black Magician, who nodded in response.

"I play the spell Baptism through Light and Darkness. I tribute my Black Magician to special summon Black Magician of Chaos from my deck."

Dark Magician of Chaos

Lv. 8

Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

2800/2600

A new magician clad in black and dark blue now stood tall on the field.

"Since my Black Magician is in the graveyard now, Black Magician Girl gains 300 attack."

(BMG: 2000/1700-2300/1700)

"My Chaos Mage lets me bring a spell card back to my hand from the graveyard. I play the spell Dual Summon to bring out Magician's Valkyria."

Magician's Valkyria

Lv. 4

Light

Spellcaster/Effect

1600/1800

While this mage looked similar to the Black Magician Girl, she was a brunette in a primarily blue outfit.

"Now I play Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Breaker the Magical Warrior."

"A field full of monsters that couldn't possibly defeat my Ultimate Golem."

"I'll attack your Golem with my Chaos Magician."

"Excuse me?"

The mage swung its staff at the same time the Golem swung its arm. There was a flash of light.

HP: 1500

"They're both gone?"

"Any monster attacked by my Black Magician of Chaos is removed from play, and if my mage would be destroyed, so is he. Now your field is empty. All my monsters will give a direct attack!"

PW: 0

Percy headed back to his seat and said, "I knew you could do it, Harry."

"That was an excellent duel, Mr. Potter," Prof. McGonagall said.

"Indubitably," Dumbledore added, "I had no doubt in my mind."

Other professors gave Harry congratulations, except one, a very serious-looking man who simply stared at him, like he was trying to judge for himself what to think of Harry. Harry put it out of his mind as he sat down next to Hermione.

"That was an amazing duel, Harry. I loved how you used the card I gave you."

"Yours was incredible too, Hermione. Neville, you've gotten a lot better."

Neville didn't look very happy, but smiled at the compliment, "Thanks."

"Ron will do good, right?"

"I'm sure he'll do better than we expect, Harry," Hermione replied.

Ron was now in the arena, his opponent waiting for him.

"Another Weasley, is it?" Oliver Wood said, "It took me awhile to defeat Fred and George."

"My deck isn't like theirs. So you better have a new strategy."

RW: 8000

OW: 8000

"As per the ruling, I'll go first. I summon Burning Knuckler Glassjaw."

Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw

Lv. 4

Fire

Warrior/Effect

2000/0

A large green man wearing boxing gloves, and with a literal glass jaw, now strode onto the field.

"Since I control a Burning Knuckler monster, I can special summon Burning Knuckler Spar."

Battlin' Boxer Sparrer

Lv. 4

Fire

Warrior/Effect

1200/1400

This white clad boxer had large pads attached to his arms.

"I use the spell Dual Summon to bring out another Glassjaw. Then I'll Overlay my three monsters to Xyz summon Numbers 105: Burning Knuckler – Cestus the Meteor."

Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus

Rank 4

Fire

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2500/1600

A tall blue warrior in blue armor now stood where there were three monsters. On its back was a pair of wings.

"I end my turn."

"I draw two cards with Pot of Greed. Then I play Vehicroid Connection Zone. This acts like a Fusion spell, but specifically for a Vehicroid monster. I send the three needed monsters from my hand, Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid, to the graveyard to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill."

Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill

Lv. 8

Earth

Machine/Fusion/Effect

3000/2000

Though this machine was shaped like a submarine, it had tank treads and a huge drill on the front.

"I attack your monster with my Vehicroid."

"I remove an Overlay unit to activate my monster's effect: your monster's effects are negated this turn, and my monster can't be destroyed by battle."

"But my attack—"

"Any damage I would have received from your attack is transferred to you."

RW: 7500

Ron seemed to be rethinking his strategy, "I set a card and end my turn."

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic – Quick Chaos. My Numbers monster is now a Chaos Numbers monster. Say hello to Chaos Numbers 105: Burning Knuckler – Caestus the Comet."

Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus

Rank 5

Fire

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2800/2000

The monster was now purple with four wings on its back.

"Next, I summon Burning Knuckler Switchhitter."

Battlin' Boxer Switchitter

Lv. 4

Fire

Warrior/Effect

1500/1400

A robotic boxer took to the field.

"When this guy is normal summoned, I can special summon another Burning Knuckler from my graveyard. I choose Glassjaw. Then I Overlay them to Xyz summon Burning Knuckler – Leadblow the Bound Barbarian."

Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke

Rank 4

Fire

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2200/2000

A warrior with his head and arms bound by chains and a large yoke now appeared on the field.

"I remove one Overlay unit on Caestus to destroy your Vehicroid, and then inflict damage according to its attack power."

RW: 4500

"I knew that would happen," Ron said, "I activate my quick-play spell Xyz Overdelay (Encore). It removes all overlay units from your Caestus and sends it back to your Extra deck. Then the attached monsters are summoned in defense position with their levels reduced by one. So you get back your Cestus and Glassjaw."

Oliver simply smirked, "I end my turn."

"I summon Deformer Scopen."

Morphtronic Scopen

Lv. 3

Light

Machine/Tuner

800/1400

A microscope suddenly grew arms and legs.

"It effect lets me special summon a level four Deformer from my hand. I choose Deformer Videon."

Morphtronic Videon

Lv. 4

Light

Machine/Effect

1000/1000

A video camera transformed into a robot.

"Now I tune my level four Videon with my level three Scopen to Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon."

Power Tool Dragon

Lv. 7

Earth

Machine/Synchro/Effect

2300/2500

A yellow robot dragon landed next to Ron. Its right hand was an excavation shovel, while its normal left hand had a giant wrist-mounted screwdriver.

"Its effect lets me reveal three equip spell cards from my deck. You randomly choose one to add to my hand, while the other two are shuffled back into my deck."

Ron held out three cards. Oliver picked the middle one.

"I equip my dragon with Machine Conversion Factory. Its attack and defense are increased by 300."

(PTD: 2300/2500-3600/2800)

"Now I'll attack your Cestus with my Dragon."

"I remove an Overlay from my Leadblow. My Burning Knuckler monster isn't destroyed, and Leadblow gains 800 attack."

(BKLtBB: 2200/2000-3000/2000)

Leadblow broke off the restraint on his arm.

"In that case, I play the spell Pot of Avarice: I shuffle five monsters in my graveyard into my deck, and then draw two cards. I'll end my turn."

"I'll switch Glassjaw and Cestus to attack position, and then Cestus will battle your dragon."

OW: 7900

"I'll remove an Overlay from Leadblow to prevent my Burning Knuckler's destruction. And of course, Leadblow gains another 800 attack points."

(BKLtBB: 3000/2000-3800/2000)

Leadblow now snapped off the restraint on his neck.

"Also, since I took battle damage, I special summon Burning Knuckler Veil in defense mode."

Battlin' Boxer Veil

Lv. 4

Fire

Warrior/Effect

0/1800

A masked warrior with a small shield attached to each arm appeared.

"Thanks to Veil, I gain life points equal to the damage I took."

OW: 8000

"Now my Leadblow will attack your dragon."

The warrior punched the mechanical dragon square in the chest.

RW: 3300

"My dragon isn't destroyed though. His effect lets me send a card he's equipped with to the graveyard instead."

"I end my turn. Let's see you try to turn this around."

"I activate Power Tool's effect. I choose three equip cards from my deck to reveal. Pick one, Wood."

"That one on the right."

"Thanks…now I can equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool D & C."

His shovel hand was now a circular saw, and his screwdriver was now a drill.

"The power boost you get from that card won't be enough to stop my Leadblow."

"I active the spell Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand: the attack and defense of all face-up monsters on the field are switched until the end phase."

(PTD: 2300/2500-2500/2300)

(BKLtBB: 3800/2000-2000/3800)

(BKV: 0/1800-1800/0)

(BKG: 2000/0-0/2000)

(BKCtM: 2500/1600-1600/2500)

"Now I summon Deformer – Radicassen."

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Lv. 4

Earth

Machine/Effect

1200/400

An old, red, radio cassette player transformed into a robot.

"When my Radicassen is in attack position, it can attack twice. So he'll attack your Glassjaw and your Veil."

OW: 6800

"Now my Power Tool Dragon will attack you Leadblow. Thanks to D & C, he gains 1000 attack."

(PTD: 2500/2300-3500/2300)

The dragon struck the warrior with his drill.

OW: 5300

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

"This is a very different from Fred and George. I still have my Cestus, though, and he's strong enough to take out your dragon, even if he's also destroyed in the process because of D & C. Attack!"

The warrior leapt at the dragon, fist first. Ron took damage, but only Cestus was destroyed.

RW: 3100

"I removed Double Tool to save my dragon. Then I activate my trap, Power-Up Connector (Adapter). I equip this to a Deformer, rendering it unable to attack. However, another monster on my field gains the attack power. In this case, my dragon gets an extra 1200 attack."

(PTD: 2300/2500-3500/2500)

Oliver looked frustrated, "I'll set a card and end my turn."

Meanwhile, up in the stands…

"This is actually getting interesting, isn't it, Fred?"

"Indubitably, George. Looks like Wood's at a loss for what to do. Usually he always manages to pile on through his opponents once he brings out his ace monster."

"Who knew Ronnie would use brains against brute force? But Wood won't give up though."

Back on the playing field, Ron drew his next card.

"I summon Deformer – Mobaphon."

Morphtronic Celfon

Lv. 1

Earth

Machine/Effect

100/100

A yellow cellphone changed into a robot. The one through six buttons were on its chest, and they began flashing.

"His effect lets me roll a six-sided die, represented here by the numbers on his chest. Whatever number it stops on, I can reveal that many cards from the top of my deck. If there are any Deformers, I can summon them immediately. All other cards are shuffled back into my deck."

The light stopped on 4.

"I summon Deformer – Radion and Deformer – Chakkan."

Morphtronic Radion

Lv. 4

Light

Thunder/Effect

1000/900

A black clock radio transformed into a robot.

Morphtronic Datatron

Lv. 3

Fire

Pyro/Effect

1200/600

An orange lighter became a robot.

"While in attack position, Radion ups the attack of all my Deformers by 800."

(DC: 1200/600-2000/600)

(DR: 1000/900-1800/900)

(DM: 100/100-900/100)

(DR: 1200/400-2000/400)

"Don't forget Power Tool's effect. Choose…"

"The one on the left."

"I equip him with Awakening (Invigoration). This increases his attack by 400, but decreases his defense by 200."

(PTD: 3500/2500-3900/2300)

"Now I can attack."

"I activate my trap, Attack Nullification."

"You're stalling, Wood."

"I'll make a comeback. Just you wait."

"I'll activate the effect of Chakkan: I tribute a monster, in this case Radiocassen, to inflict 600 damage to you."

The lighter robot shot a blast of fire from its head.

OW: 4700

"I end my turn."

"I play Pot of Avarice. I send five monsters from my graveyard to my deck, and then draw two cards. I summon Burning Knuckler Headgear."

Battlin' Boxer Headgeared

Lv. 4

Fire

Warrior/Effect

1000/800

A dark grey boxer in red sparring equipment took to the field.

"I send one Burning Knuckler from my deck to the graveyard to activate Headgear's effect. Once per turn, he can't be destroyed by battle. I'll attack your Mobaphon."

The boxer punched out the cellphone robot.

RW: 3000

"I…end my turn."

"I'll attack your Headgear with Radion."

The robot swung around a rope with an earphone on the end of it, whipping it at the boxer.

OW: 3900

"And yes, I remember that your monster can't be destroyed in battle once per turn. So now I attack it with Chakkan."

The robot unleashed a stream of fire, destroying the boxer for good.

OW: 2900

"Finally, I attack directly with Power Tool Dragon!"

OW: 0

Ron smiled, "I won."

Fred and George looked confused, "He won?"

Hermione jumped up and shouted, "He won!"

Ron was shocked to see her so enthusiastic. She quickly composed herself and sat down.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn," Oliver said, as he shook Ron's hand.

"Your deck is still really cool though. Do you think I could ever beat my brothers?"

"You never know until you try. Go for it."

With that, Oliver went back to his seat.

"Bravo, Mr. Weasley," said Prof. McGonagall.

"An excellent strategy," Dumbledore added.

Ron was speechless, and looked rather embarrassed as he sat next to Harry and Hermione.

"I knew you could do it, Ron," Hermione said.

"Well, I wasn't as good as you."

"Practice makes perfect, Ron," Harry chimed in.

Fred and George simply nodded in approval.

"And with that," Prof. McGonagall said, "All new students have been tested. We shall now tally your scores. The results will be displayed on the screens outside."

"Regardless of the outcome," Dumbledore said, "Congratulations to everyone."

The teachers filed out.


End file.
